1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot-melt adhesive, conjugate fibers composed of polyolefines and a formed product using the same. More particularly, it relates to easily processable fibers needing no oiling agent applied at the spinning and drawing steps thereof, and formed products using the same such as non-woven fabric, filter for water treatment, etc. obtained by heat-treating the fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formed products obtained by heat-treating hot-melt adhesive, conjugate fibers consisting of polyolefins having different melting points such as a combination of polypropylene with polyethylene, etc. and fixing the contact points of the fibers by melt-adhesion of the low-melting component, have superior mechanical properties and chemical resistance. Thus, they have been used for water-treating filter or non-woven fabric in various fields. In general, fibers composed of thermoplastic resins having a surfactant coated thereon as an oiling agent in order to prevent the friction and static charge of the fibers at the time of spinning or drawing, carding and the like steps, but the surfactant remains in formed products prepared using such fibers. Thus, when such products are used for water-treating filter, there have been raised problems that a high concentration of the surfactant exudes out into the resulting filtrate at the initial period of its use to cause bubbling in the filtrate and particularly in the field of foods, contamination by the surfactant occurs.